Shin chan: La novia del futuro
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: "Shin chan devé viajar al futuro para salvar a su futura esposa." Un recopilatório de mis escenas faborítas de la pelicula en primera persona. Povs: Shin chan y Tamiko
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola Shinchaneros! Ya hacia tiempo que queria hacer esto con todas las pelis de Shin chan (ummm… como que toda la vida xD) Y hoy me arriesgo a hacerlo. Lo normal seria que empezase con "La invasión" que es la primera peli pero empiezo con la numero 18 por que es la que tengo mas reciente. ¡No voy a escribir toda la peli! Eso seria matarme demasiado del cuerpo. Solo voy a poner el principio y las partes que mas me gustan. Todas menos el prologo estan narrados por los personajes principales de la peli (Shin chan y Tamiko). Halla voy, primero una y después todas. ¡DOMINARE EL MUNDO DE SHIN CHAN!

* * *

**Pelicula 18,**

**La Novia del futuro: Prologo**

La noche infinita cubria la ciudad de Neotokio. Hacia ya veinte años que el sol no salia… y Masuso Dinerales se aprobecho de ello para acumular una gran fortuna, siendo como era, el dueño de la unica empresa electrica de Neotokio, ciudad hace veinte años conocida como Kasukabe.

Pero se acabaria pronto, dos jóvenes estaban dispuestos a acabar con toda esa locura de una vez por todas.

La ciudad de Neotokio estaba infestada de la cara de Ultraheroe; Posters, jugetes en los escaparates, anuncios, esculturas… incluso en imágenes gigantes en 3D.

En el centro de la ciudad habia una torre sin adornos, que contrastaba mucho con el resto del lugar. Lo unico en ella que recordaba al heroe de dibujos animados era un dibujo en una de las puertas superiores por la que se accedia a lo mas alto de la torre.

Ese era el objetivo de un joven de unos veinticinco años mas o menos (es que en la peli no se le podia ver la cara xp) disframado totalmente de Ultraheroe y que en esos momentos se acercaba con sigilo a la entrada trasera.

Desde el interior de la torre, una joven de pelo castaño en punta y con un lazo amarillo en el pelo, vigilaba todos los movimientos del Ultraheroe con una camara de seguridad, rezando para que lo lograse.

Ya en el interior de la torre, un guardia de seguridad logro vislumbrar al intruso y lo siguió a la carrera.

El joven, dandose cuenta de que lo habian descubierto, corrio mas rapido para esconderse dentro de la primera habitación que pillo de camino.

El guardia vio su movimiento y enseguida abrio la puerta y encendio la luz, dejando al descubierto muchas estatuas a tamaño real del heroe ficticio. El hombre paso la mirada por todas las filas de Ultraheroes, con la esperanza de diferenciar al intruso entre todos ellas. El joven, por su parte se habia escondido en una de las filas del medio. La unica diferencia que tenia con las figuras, y que podia causarle la perdicion, era que el menton de las figuras era redondo, mientras que el sullo era cuadrado. Intento no respirar y mantener la misma postura que las estatuas. Para el no era difícil, puesto que habia reproducido millones de veces aquella misma postura cuando era niño, pero aun así estaba nervioso. Si no lograba su proposito… se acabo ver mas chicas en bikini en la playa por que no habra sol. Para él eso habia sido una tortura desde los cinco años y no estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo mas.

Al fin el guardia se decidio por apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta. Fue entonces cuando el Ultraheroe pudo respirar tranquilo.

Salio de la habitación tomando todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias, no fuera a ser que el gorila ese siguiera cerca. No habia nadie, pasillo despegado… o eso se creia el.

Un hombre vestido con traje y que estaba un poco muy gordo lo seguia por las espaldas.

La muchacha castaña, que lo habia visto todo desde las camaras no pudo evitar soltar un "No…" y salio corriendo de la habitación para socorrer a su compañero.

El muchacho, ajeno a que lo seguían, atravesó la puerta decorada con la imagen del mismo heroe del que iba disfrazado y subio a lo mas alto de la torre. Despues se puso no-se-que-cosa-rara verde en los ojos por encima del casco a la vez que el el hombre relleno atrabesaba la puerta y segundos después la atravesó la joven castaña que se abalanzo sobre el impidiendole cualquier tipo de movimiento. Fue entonces cuando el joven se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia y se dio prisa en acabar el trabajo y sucedió… nada.

Se quedo helado. Se suponia que su energia tonta (poder palurdo en el juego de la DS) seria suficiente para debolberle la luz del sol a Neotokio… a no ser que…

"Mierda" penso el ultraheore dandose cuenta de su grave error.

Mientras el hombre, que no era otro que Masuso Dinerales, logro zafarse del abrazoasfixiante de su hija Tamiko tirandola bruscamente al suelo entontes saco un mando (tambien raro) y disparo contra el Ultraheroe.

-¡Shinosuke! –grito Tamiko al ver la escena.

El rallo que habia alcanzo a Shinosuke era un rallo paralizante que lo estaba convirtiendo rapidamente en una estatua de piedra. Sin perder el tiempo, saco un micrifono rosa con tres botones de un color dustinto cada uno. El caso es que eso no era un microfono, si no una maquina del tiempo.

-¡Cinco años! –le grito a Tamiko lanzandole la maquina.

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella sin entender.

-¡Tienes que encontrarme con cinco años! ¡Es necesario! –Y dicho eso se convirtió totalmente en estatua.

De un salto Tamiko logro cazar el "microfono" le dio a uno de los botones y un portal circular rosa aparecio ante ella. Masuso intento impedir que se fuera pero no lo logro. (Es que esta demasiao gordo) y ella desaparecio en el portal con un unico pensamiento en la mente:

"Te encontrare. Estes donde estes Shin chan del pasado te encontrare… Es necesario"

* * *

WUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Aquí el principio de la peli en letra xD. Para los que no saven lo del poder palurdo lo explico:

En el videojuego de Shin chan "Aventuras de cine" el malo dice que quiere aprobecharse del poder palurdo de Shin chan para sus planes. El poder palurdo en un poder raro que solo posee Shin chan gracias a su manera unica de ser, que lo protege de todos los males.

En la peli 18 tambien lo mencionan pero el Boochan del futuro lo llama energia tonta.

En elproximocap narración en primera persona del encuentro de Tamiko con el ejercito de Kasukabe.

¡Espero comentarios!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí la segunda escena de la peli.

RESUMEN: Tamiko acaba en el parque que esta al lado de la casa de Shin chan y conoce al ejercito de Kasukabe que estaban en el parque. Ella les explica quien es y por que esta ahí pero ellos no dejaran que se lleve a Shin chan.

* * *

La novia del futuro: cap 1.

POV: Tamiko.

Las vistas desde el cielo son increíbles. Kasukabe es tan distinto de Neotokio. Todo esta mas bello, la gente pasea mas tranquila y es genial no tener la cara del dichoso Ultraheroe a la vista. Pero… lo mejor de todo… ¡la luz del sol! Creia que nunca volberia a sentir el calido abrazo del los rayos del sol de la tarde.

Metida dentro de la burbuja veo las calles intentando reconocer alguna de ellas, conozco casi todas, aunque todas estan cambiadísimas. No me preocupo por que me descubran, se que nadie puede verme. Puesto que la burbuja no se hara visible hasta que llege a su destino. ¿Mi destino? Cual sera. Recuerdo que Shinosuke pulso un boton antes de lanzarme la maquina del tiempo… Antes de que mi padre lo convirtiera en piedra. Espero que no le haga nada peor durante mi ausencia… ¡Por que ese bastardo es capaz de…! Matarlo… Maldita sea Shinosuke, ¡espero que estes bien!…

Desde abajo veo una casa que me resulta familiar. Tiene el tejado azul, un jardin con un tendedero, un coche tambien azul muy abollado dentro del garaje que esta al lado de la puerta principal y un muro adornado con tres setos. Me ha costado pero al fin la reconozco… ¡Es la casa de Shinosuke! Madre mia. Es tan linda. No tiene nada que ver con la casa vieja y derruida con las cintas policiales que adornan la puerta principal que conozco… ¡Dios, papa! ¡Juro que pagaras por todo!

Paso de largo, lo que significa que el Shinosuke del pasado no debe estar en casa. Me pregunto algo ¿Cómo sera? ¿Podre reconocerle? ¿Me creera? ¿Por qué es necesario que este alli?¿Ira conmigo al futuro? Por el bien de la humanidad espero que si.

La burbuja empieza a descender en lo que parece ser un parque. Cuando me acerco mas la burbuja se hace visible y pudedo reconocer la figura de cuatro niños a mi alrededor. Rezo para no dar demasiado el cante delante de ellos, aunque se que eso es imposible. La burbuja rosa empieza a expulsarme de tal forma que la primera parte de mi cuerpo que sale de ella es mi trasero. Se me encienden las megillas, adios a lo de no dar el cante. Ahora puedo oir lo que dicen.

-Mirad… pero si es un culo. –Dijo la unica niña.

Los otros tres niños que estaban alli empezaron a darle la razon con comentarios del tipo: "Es verdad." o "¿Que hace ahí un culo?"

Pero me sobresalto al oir una quinta voz. Eso significa que hay un quinto niño, pero no lo veo. Dijo algo como: "Ni que fuera la primera vez que veis mi culo." o algo así.

-No hablamos de tu culo. Mira encima de ti. –le contesto la niña pelirroja.

En ese momento salgo totalmente de la burbuja y acierto a caer en algo blando. Me levanto en seguida cuando me doy cuenta de que "ese algo blando" es un niño.

Tiene el pelo negro corto. Lleva vestida una camiseta roja y tiene zapatos amarillos igual que sus pantalones…

-Oye, ¿Se puede saber por que llevas los pantalones bajados? –Le pregunto pero el no me contesta. Pobre, debo haberlo dejado para el arrastre…

-¿Quién eres? –me pregunto uno de los otros tres niños. Se nota por su tono de voz que esta sorprendido. Yo tambien lo estaria.

Me giro para verles y no puedo creer lo que veo. El niño del medio… Tiene que ser el, estoy segura.

-¡Shinosuke! – no puedo evitar gritar al verle y lo cojo en brazos.

Los otros niños me miran con cara de "esta esta mal de la cabeza" pero no me importa.

-¿Qué…? –Me pregunta.

-No puedes engañarme. Ese pelo bien peinado, esa ropa bien doblada. Te he reconocido al instante Shinosuke…

-Tiene que haber un error… -me dice. Yo le miro a la cara y me sigue hablando.- Yo me llamo Kazama. Shinosuke es el. –Me dice y señala al niño al que he aplastado hace un momento. Me quedo de piedra.

Lo dejo en el suelo y me quedo mirando al niño moreno que en este momento se esta incorporando como puede y después se sube los pantalones como si no hubiera pasado nada. Oigo que los niños comentan.

-Parece decepcionada. –Dice la niña pelirroja con dos coletas.

-Muy decepcionada. –Señaliza otro con la cabeza rapada.

Si, estoy decepcionada conmigo misma por no haberle reconocido antes. La verdad es que ese niño y Shinosuke no se parecen en nada pero por probar… Me acerco a el y lo hagarro por sus pequeñas manitas. El no opone resistencia, tengo la sensación de que save que no le voy a hacer daño… quiero decir… mas daño.

-Shinosuke Nohara, tienes que venir conmigo. –Le suelto como si nada. El me mira.

Esa mirada… es igual a la de… Noto un leve destello en sus ojos. Devo de parecerle guapa.

-¿A dónde? –me pregunta con la confianza con la que se lo diria a un conocido. Igual que hace Shinosuke.

-Al futuro. –le respondo sin darme cuenta de lo raro que suena.

En ese momento los niños embisten contra nosotros. Los tres niños me apartan de el mientras que la niña lo separa a el de mi mientras gritan a la vez "¡No!"

-No puedes ir con ella Shin chan. –le dijeron los niños.

-Recuerda que no puedes irte con desconocidos. –corrobora la niña.

Lo que me faltaba. La humanidad en peligro y yo aquí aguantando a unos niños repelentes. Me parece que tengo que contarselo todo si quiero llebarme al niño conmigo.

-Para vuestra información no soy una desconocida. Soy la prometida de Shinosuke.

En seguida todos se quedan helados con cara de "¿pero como es posible?". Todos menos el que arquea una ceja y pregunta:

-¿Mi herejia? –No me lo puedo creer. Es verdad que es el.

-Tu prometida. –le corrigieron los otros a gritos.

-¿Y que diferencia ahí?

En seguida los niños empezaron a chillarle, pero yo no puedo perder el tiempo con esto.

-Dejadle. –sentencio. Despues le miro a los ojos el tambien me mira. De la misma forma que lo hace siempre pero con un interrogante en los ojos. –Con eso acabas de demostrarme que eres realmente Shinosuke Nohara.

Sin perder mas el tiempo le cojo una mano sin que oponga resistencia y me sigue –nome extraña. Cuando hay una chica joven delante…- . Yo saco la maquina del tiempo y le doy al boton de retroceso. De un salto nos metemos lo dos en la burbuja rosa camino a Neotokio.

* * *

Bueno, queria preguntaros si alguno de los que leeis el fic visteis ya la peli. Y tambien quero saber si en el proximo cap quereis una escena nueva o la misma contada por Shin chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno. Primer punto del dia. Como las dos lectoras que tengo no han visto la peli les voy ha hacer un pequeño regalito por comentar mi fic tan rapido: /2012/11/shin-chan-la-novia-del-futuro-online-y-de scarga/

Es el enlace donde podeis ver la peli entera y gratis sin necesidad de decargarla. Como es natural, los invitados tambien podeis verla si quereis.

Segundo punto del dia. Atendiendo a la petición de JessLoveToby12 este capitulo es la misma escena con el final de otra contada por Shinchan.

Pd: No pidais milagros. Sinceramente, me da miedo la forma de pensar de este niño.

RESUMEN: Shin chan asiste a una de las peleas sin importancia de sus padres y suelta su tipica gracia. Al dia siguiente se va al parque con sus amigos y recibe una visita aplastante, en el sentido mas litaral de la palabra.

* * *

¡Ostraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, Ultraheroe volbio a ganar!

-Cariño, mira lo que he encontrado hoy.

¿? Me giro para ver de que hablan papa y el monstruo del culo gordo. Mama lleva en la cabeza una cosa blanca que se parece a las cosas raras que usa para tapar los tapers de los que pierde la tapa… si es que esta mujer.

-¿Ese no es velo que llevaste en nuestra boda?

¿Eso es un velo?… ¡Que horror!

-Si, lo encontre hoy mientras guardaba la ropa de invierno… Dime ¿Qué tal me queda?

¡Pregunta del millon! Papa no save que decir… ¡Alerta roja!

-Pues… como siempre….

Boom

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?... ¡Hoy te quedas sin cerbeza!

Cien muertos y subiendo…

-¡Estas preciosa!¡Marabillosa!¡Encantadora!¡Un bellezon! Genial…

"Ultraheroe se emite gracias al patrocinio de electricas Dinerales" Dice la tele.

Catastrofe nacional. Hima mira como les miro. Me levanto hacia ellos y ella me sigue. Si es que hay veces que parece mi perrito faldero.

-Venga mujer, ni siquiera un besito.

-Bueno… esta bien. Pero a cambio tendras que limpiar el baño.

-¿Ehhhhhhhh?

-Ya empezamos… La bruja de Misae castigando al pobre campesino Hiroshi.

-¡Shinosuke! -¡Que daño!- ¿¡A quien estas llamando bruja?!

¡Tengo que huir!

.Me voy al parque.

-¿Adonde te crees que vas?

-¡Me escapo de casa!

Cuando llego estan todos mis amigos haciendo cosas raras… Me quedo mirandoles sin saber que hacer. Nene me mira, dice mi nombre –si es que un dia de estos me lo van a gastar.- y todos se acercan a mi.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo Nene?

-Jugamos a imaginar que queremos ser de mayores.

-¿De mallores?

Todos alardean

-¿Qué quies ser de mallor? –Me pregunta Toooooru.

¿?... ¡Que horror!

-Yo quiero quedarme como estoy ahora.

-Menudo niño, ni siquiera tienes sueños.

-Pues... digamos que mi sueño es ser un niño para siempre.

Hago el baile del culo y…

-¿Qué decis? Ni que fuera la primera vez que veis mi culo.

-No hablamos de tu culo. Mira encima de ti.

…!

-Ahhhhhhhhhh

(Musica de ascensor)

-¿Tu… eres Shinoshuke?

-El mismo –le respondo a una tia… ¡Que esta como un tren!

-Pero no puede ser. –dice.

-Claro que puede ser –Responde Toooooooooooooru.

-¿Lo decis en serio?

-Muy en serio.

-Shinosuke tienes que venir conmigo ahora miso.

Y esta tia de que va...

-¿A dónde?

-Confia en mi. Shinoshuke nos necesita.

-¿Al futuro?

-Si

-Y ahí… ¿Es donde ahí cabernicolas y dinosaurios?

-Eso es la prehistoria.

-Ah, ¿Dónde ahí caballeros y princesas?

-Eso es la edad media

… Y asi durante un rato. Total, que ahora estoy camino del futuro donde ahí aliens con una tia loca que dice ser mi heregia…

* * *

Espero que disfruteis la peli ;D


End file.
